The Returner
by xforalways
Summary: Roxas has played a part in Axel falling into a coma. Roxas finds out that he is the returner of souls to their bodies. He has to find Axel's soul and return it to his body to save him. But can he find Axel before it's too late? AkuRoku


I walked alone down the street in the rain

Whoa!

**Author's Note**: I almost forgot to put an author's note in this one. Sorry that's it's been so long. Summer's been so busy for me. I've had family visiting, and I went to camp for a week. Anyways, I finally got my butt into gear and wrote this little idea. I have noooo idea if I'm going to keep writing it. But I like the idea, and meanwhile I'm also writing The Perfect Lie. I'm really into AkuRoku right now.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Axel or Roxas. Or their socks.

--

I walked alone down the street in the rain. My teeny umbrella didn't really help me stay dry. The lights of the stores and restaurants glowed against the dark night sky. My spiky blond hair didn't stick up like it normally would, so it dripped water all over my face and back instead. I shivered, the cold wind biting deep into me.

I looked up at the sky, contemplative and curious. _Why?_

Though the rain was irritating, it matched my mood perfectly. It was sad, gloomy, and cold.

A few people looked at me while I walked. I suppose they must have recognized me. But I really didn't want to talk, so I put my head down and ignored their staring.

I arrived at my apartment quickly. I chucked the umbrella on the ground and took off my heavy black raincoat. I crashed on the couch; I was exhausted and just needed to think.

I looked at the umbrella. If it was real, I'm sure that it was looking at me as well. I scoffed and looked at the ceiling. Just to be sure, I took a quick glance at the umbrella. It hadn't moved. I guarantee it.

I tromped upstairs to my room and changed out of my wet clothes. I threw the soaked cloth into my laundry basket and trudged downstairs. I fell onto the couch and attempted to fall asleep. But distant memories kept me awake.

--(Sparkly flashback time!)—

"_How did this happen? Never mind, it doesn't matter."_

"_I-I u-uhh-"_

"_You can't go out into the rain without at least your jacket and an umbrella as well."_

"_Buh-buh-but you'll guh-guh-guh-get sick! And you duh-duh-don't like ra-ra-ra-rain!"_

"_I won't get sick! I promise okay? I'll always be around to look out for you."_

"_Oh-oh-otay."_

--(Flashback's over)--

I sighed aloud. I didn't know what to even do with myself. I began to count the cracks on the ceiling, and it helped me fall asleep. For a few minutes, at least.

I couldn't get him off my mind. I laid on the couch, looking at the ceiling until even the ceiling began to gain a likeness to him. I picked myself up and walked into the kitchen.

I got out a leftover hot dog from the barbecue with Mom and Dad. I squirted ketchup and mustard on it and sighed at the two colors. Red and Yellow. Together they make orange. Compatible in just about every way.

I threw away the hot dog and got out a bowl of cereal. _Nothing can remind me of him with cereal._

I sat at the table and pondered what I was doing. It was pathetic. I could be out there doing something positive. Or at least I could be helping.. him.

For some reason, I couldn't even think of his name. It hurt too much. I made me think of the mistake that I made, and the pain that I had caused others.

I made the decision to brave the rain again. I walked outside into the rain and grabbed the umbrella. The hospital wasn't that far of a trek from my apartment. I couldn't ride a bike in the rain, and I was too lazy to get my car out.

The rain didn't hit me as heavy as it did earlier. It made me feel like even more of an empty shell than I had before.

The hospital seemed to shine brighter than any of the other dreary buildings surrounding it.

I walked in and walked up to the visitors counter.

"Name Please?" The attendant asked while chomping on bubble gum.

"Roxas Kyie."

"And whom are you wishing to visit?"

I knew this would happen. So I wouldn't think the name, just say it.

"Axel Rose, please." I said nonchalantly.

"And what is your relationship to the patient, sir?"

"Best Friend." I whispered.

"Here's your pass. Go to the third floor, Emergencies."

I took it and clipped it to my jacket. I walked to the elevator where an old man held the door open for me.

"Thanks." I said quietly.

"No problem. So who are you here visiting?"

"My best friend." Seems like everyone wanted to know that today. "How about you?"

"My wife. She's in the Emergencies ward."

"That's where my friend is."

"Looks like we're going to the same ward son."

I stood in silence as I pondered the thought.

"Here we are. Would you like to meet my wife? She's very lonely and it would be nice for her to have some visitors."

"Sure." I figured that it would make someone's day. Might as well. "What's her name?"

"Her name is Meghan. I never really introduced myself did I? My name is Heath. She's right over behind that curtain."

I heard a soft sobbing noise and when I opened up the curtain, I saw Meghan kneeling beside a bed with a body similar to Heath lying in the bed. I had a shocking realization. It was Heath in the bed.

"He-Hello? Who are you?" Meghan asked me.

"I-I'm uhh a friend." I said when Heath poked me. "I came to see you. Your husband sent me." Heath smiled when I said that and looked at Meghan sadly.

"But he can't of. He's been in a coma for almost a year." She sobbed.

I thought about what to say. Then Heath nudged me.

"I think it's time I return to my wife, don't you?" I nodded. "Ready?"

"What? What do you mean?" He had a puzzled look on his face.

"Oh.. So you don't know." He seemed to be deep in thought.

"What do you mean? He was hit in the head by a model airplane! I have to take him off life support today." I almost forgot that Meghan was even there. She must not have been able to hear Heath, but she was able to hear me.

"That key that you have, look there, around your neck." I felt a keychain that had suddenly appeared around my neck. "Yes that's the one. You're supposed to use it to put my soul back to my body."

My mind was reeling. But somehow, things seemed natural.

"Okay, here I go." I took off my necklace and pointed the tiny key at Heath's body. A small keyhole opened up and Heath's soul slowly got sucked into the hole.

"Thanks my boy. Now you've got to find the soul of that friend of yours before it's too late." He winked at me as he finished going back into his body.

The heart monitor started beeping as his heart went back to a normal rhythm. Heath opened his eyes, whole again. He smiled at me. I heard Meghan gasp in shock.

"Heath! Heath! Oh my gosh! Doctor! Come quick! He's awake!" I heard her begin to cry. Heath made a motion for me to hurry out of the room.

"Yes my dear, I'm back." Heath said with regality as I left the room.

Meghan seemed to connect Heath's return with me.

"Boy! I don't know who you are, but thank you so much!" she shouted because she couldn't see where I'd gone.

I almost ran to his room. If I could help him return, my guilt might not be so much.

After all, it was my fault that he was hit in the first place.


End file.
